The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Macaroon’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum×superbum seedlings. The seed of many crosses was massed so the exact parents are unknown.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Bridal Bouquet’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,260, the new cultivar is more double.
Compared to Leucanthemum ‘Victorian Secret’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,654, the new cultivar has a much shorter habit and yellow flower buds and young ray florets rather than white.